


let's make the ocean tonight

by chimtozzi (rheavee)



Series: 949696 [1]
Category: Produce 101 (TV), X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Body Worship, Dirty Jokes, Fluff and Humor, Foreplay, Implied Sexual Content, Implied Threesome at the end c:, M/M, Making Out, Mild Kink, Polyamory, youn is a babie
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-13 02:30:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21486859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rheavee/pseuds/chimtozzi
Summary: “Gimana kalau kita coba?”“Coba apaan.”“Mengekspos Kak Seungwoo. Biar kamu tahu betapa nakalnya ia di ranjang.”( Atau, Seungyoun harus banyak-banyak merenung dan mengevaluasi diri akibat belanjaan impulsifnya. )
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin, Han Seungwoo/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Series: 949696 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614613
Comments: 14
Kudos: 31





	1. first talk.

**Author's Note:**

> ditulis iseng dari kapan lalu, karena saya butuh konten ot3 tanpa bumbu prahara cinta segitiga.  
reposted from [write.as](https://sunpalettes.writeas.com/)
> 
> **warning**: kinky shits here and there. mulut wooseok tidak difilter. but everything will be consensual, i promise. 
> 
> judulnya ngaco karena yang nulis kebanyakan dengerin sik-k ft coogie - wet the bed. *brb ambil air suci*

“Seungyoun, buat apa kamu beli ini?”

— _Oh. Sial._ Belum sempat Seungyoun beranjak dari kasur, merampas dan membuang jauh-jauh sesuatu yang sedang dipegang oleh Wooseok, kekasihnya itu terlebih dahulu memberinya seringai menggoda. Tidak, Wooseok tidak seharusnya melihat sesuatu yang dibelinya secara impulsif tiga hari lalu lewat toko _online_ itu. Ia saja menyesal mengapa harus membelinya. Apa karena iming-iming diskon 70%? Merasa masih punya banyak _voucher_ belanja gratisan? Atau karena bentukan luarnya yang estetis? Seungyoun selalu lemah dengan hal-hal berbau seni dan keindahan sejak masih remaja; sekali ada yang menarik perhatian, rasa ingin memilikinya bertambah berkali-kali lipat. Sayangnya hal-hal yang dimaksud tidak selalu berfaedah, jadi berhasil dimiliki atau tidak — di penghujung hari tetap membuat Seungyoun merenung dan mengevaluasi diri.

Ya ampun. Ini baru Wooseok. Nanti kalau satunya juga ikutan tahu, selamat tinggal Cho Seungyoun.

“Ukurannya besar lho, nggak bakal cukup di aku.” Wooseok kembali berceloteh, membuat Seungyoun otomatis menutup kuping. Ia berharap Wooseok mengabaikan _sesuatu itu _dan menemaninya berbaring di kasur sampai terlelap. Tapi apa daya, alaminya api tidak akan terpercik tanpa adanya pemicu. Begitu juga rasa penasaran, tidak akan muncul tiba-tiba tanpa adanya fakta di hadapan. Jadilah Seungyoun hanya bisa menghela napas, ketika Wooseok menghampirinya sambil menenteng sesuatu yang bakal menjadi mimpi buruknya sampai seminggu ke depan. Atau lebih, tergantung situasi dan kondisi.

_Sesuatu itu,_ dilihat dari dekat semakin membuat Seungyoun malu. Ya ampun, apa ia benar-benar ingin memakainya … di hadapan Wooseok? Dalam rangka apa coba? Kejutan ulang tahun? Kado merayakan hari jadi? Haish, tidak ada hari spesial dalam waktu dekat. Yang ada ya _deadline_ kerjaan, namun jangan pikirkan itu dulu, Seungyoun di sini masih berkontemplasi: haruskah ia terang-terangan pada Wooseok? Atau sok-sok polos sampai akhir? (Walau yang kedua terdengar mustahil karena Wooseok sudah mengenal dirinya luar dalam — namun apa salahnya dicoba.)

“Youn, aku paham kamu suka jadi pusat perhatian.” _Glek, _Seungyoun menelan ludah begitu Wooseok mendorongnya hingga terpojok di _headboard_ kasur. “Tapi aku tidak menyangka kamu bisa beli yang semacam ini.”

Perasaan Seungyoun tidak enak, jangan-jangan gara-gara melihat _sesuatu itu,_ Wooseok jadi terpicu untuk membuat malam ini lebih panjang dari biasanya. Hei, ini bahkan belum malam, masih menjelang malam — karena saat malam, lazimnya dia yang ada di luar sana sudah kembali dari kantor dan membawakan mereka makanan untuk disantap bersama. Di antara mereka bertiga, yang bekerja sebagai budak korporat cuma dia seorang. Sedang dua yang lain tidak punya pola tetap dan mengikat; kalau sedang sibuk bakal sibuk sekali sampai lupa tidur dan anti pulang, kalau sedang nganggur ya bakal gabut sekali sampai bisa goler di kasur seharian. Karenanya situasi seperti sekarang (baca: Wooseok menggoda Seungyoun, Wooseok memojokkan Seungyoun) bisa dibilang sering terjadi. Seungyoun sempat membatin, terlalu sering bertatap muka ada plus minusnya juga.

“K-kan cantik, Seok.”

“Iya, mau kamu pakai?”

Seungyoun tersenyum hambar. “Ya tapi gak sekarang.”

“Hmm. _Why not?_” Wooseok meletakkan _sesuatu itu_ di pinggiran kasur, kemudian mulai bergerak menggelitik area lehernya. Seungyoun jadi geli bercampur merinding. “Ah, nunggu Kak Seungwoo?”

Ketika nama itu disebutkan, Seungyoun langsung merah padam. Lucu sekali, padahal Seungwoo juga kekasihnya. _Kekasih mereka_ sejak setahun terakhir. Tapi di saat-saat tertentu, Seungyoun masih memperlakukannya seperti gebetan. Wooseok pernah sekali protes, _“Kok kamu masih malu-malu sih, sama Kak Seungwoo? coba sama aku, malu-maluin.”_ — saat itu Seungyoun tertawa, bilang kalau ia sendiri tidak paham. Yah, namanya juga reaksi spontan. barulah setelah lama dipikir-pikir, Seungyoun menyadari dirinya ada rasa segan pada lelaki yang berusia dua tahun lebih tua darinya itu.

Ia bertemu dengannya lewat Wooseok, sampai berhasil menjalin hubungan pun karena banyak diajak diskusi oleh Wooseok. Seungyoun masih butuh menghabiskan waktu berdua dengan Seungwoo agar semakin memahami pola satu sama lain. Ada perjalanan yang harus ia tempuh untuk menjadikan posisi Seungwoo sedekat posisinya dengan Wooseok, bukan hanya secara fisik, tapi juga di segala aspek. Seungyoun tidak mau menganggap hubungan mereka sebatas teman tidur, alias teman melampiaskan hasrat. Ia ingin mereka menjadi teman berbagi, yang saling mendukung dan menyayangi tanpa syarat.

“Kok diem?” Wooseok memecah hening. Kini kekasih — yang juga teman Seungyoun sejak masa kuliah itu sedang menyandarkan kepala ke pundaknya, sambil merangkul tubuhnya seperti guling. “Takut Kak Seungwoo nggak suka? halah, dia suka yang begituan. Nggak usah khawatir.”

“Kamu tahu dari mana?” _uh,_ sebelum membuat salah paham, tidak, Seungyoun tidak membeli _sesuatu itu_ karena Seungwoo. Tapi bohong kalau dibilang ia tidak penasaran dengan reaksi Seungwoo terhadap barang yang Seungyoun beli secara diam-diam. Ia belum pernah memergoki Seungwoo menikmati konten-konten yang mengarah ke sana, karena dalam bayangannya Seungwoo tipikal yang sangat menjunjung tinggi _vanilla_. Beda dengan Wooseok. Wooseok liar dan penuh dengan imajinasi. Lebih-lebih karena pengaruh kerjaan, dan hobinya mengonsumsi komik-komik dengan genre yang berbeda-beda. Tidak usah kaget kalau suatu hari mendapati Wooseok pulang membawa sepaket seragam sekolah sambil mengatakan _“Yuk, main drama”_ tanpa sungkan. Ya. _Seragam sekolah perempuan,_ lengkap dengan rok mini dan aksesori-aksesori berwarna pastel. Seungyoun tidak keberatan, sih. karena ia menganut prinsip yang sama dengan Wooseok: keindahan itu universal, tidak perlu mengkategorikan hal-hal yang indah sebagai “milik pria” dan “milik wanita.” Cuma kalau ‘drama-drama’ semacam itu dijadikan rutinitas sepertinya proposal Wooseok bakal Seungyoun tolak.

“Tahu Kak Seungwoo suka begituan? ya tontonannya lah. Pernah beberapa kali nonton di depanku tanpa _headset._”

“Tontonan …?” Seungyoun mengernyitkan dahi. Ia mau menebak, tapi kok rasanya bukan modelan Kak Seungwoo sekali.

“Dih.” Wooseok menarik-narik pipinya gemas. “Sudah setahunan pacaran sama dia, masa belum sadar kalau dia itu lebih mesum dariku?”

“Ya ... kupikir di antara kita tidak ada yang tidak mesum.”

“Salah. Maksudku _kinky_, Sayang.”

“….”

Yakin Seungwoo yang kalem dan perhatian, yang kerap menjadi pihak penengah dan paling waras di antara tingkah aneh-anehnya bersama Wooseok itu … punya selera terpendam? Seungyoun berpikir keras. Kalau benar, berarti dirinya belum bisa dipercaya dong? Buktinya Wooseok tahu, bahkan mendapatinya menonton tanpa malu. Sementara ia masih menganggap Seungwoo seperti mantan anak pingit yang ogah bereksplorasi; hanya suka pelukan hangat dan ciuman manis sebagai pengantar tidur. Kalaupun ada senggama, ya dilakukan seperlunya saja (kecuali kalau Wooseok mulai mengacaukan ritme dan menantang, ugh, mendorong mereka lebih nakal dari biasanya). Belum pernah ia mendengar rekues macam-macam dari Seungwoo, atau mendapat perlakuan yang menyerempet _ke sana._

_Hmm._ Atau jangan-jangan ia saja yang kurang peka? Ada tanda-tanda yang ia abaikan sehingga dalam bayangannya terbentuk sosok Seungwoo yang jauh dari kenyataan?

“Seungyounie,” di antara kebingungan dan kepercayaan diri yang mendadak terguncang, Wooseok memberinya kecupan beberapa kali di area dahi, di kedua pipi, di ujung hidung, dan di tepi bibir, sebelum mendekapnya kuat. “sepertinya bukan cuma kamu yang masih malu-malu.”

“Ah masa. Aku kali yang nggak perhatian.” Seungyoun jujur menuturkan, daripada ia pendam dan jadi takut-takut sendiri? Mending membaginya dengan Wooseok, barangkali dapat pencerahan.

“Ssh. Nggak gitu. Menurutku nih ya, Kak Seungwoo juga kadang memperlakukanmu seperti gebetan. Sok suci, Sok jual mahal. Padahal aslinya juga ingin makan kamu sampai habis. Menjamah dan menandai seluruh permukaanmu dengan brutal. Membuatmu nggak bisa jalan sampai besok. Dan besoknya lagi.”

_Uhm._

Seungyoun sudah biasa dengan cara penyampaian Wooseok yang blak-blakan. Tapi mendengar kalimat-kalimat sugestif barusan, pikirannya jadi kemana-mana. Belum lagi posisinya dan Wooseok kini cukup memancing. Saling berpelukan hingga terlelap sepertinya benar-benar akan jadi wacana.

“Itu luapan isi hati Kak Seungwoo, atau isi hatimu?”

“Hehe, menurutmu?”

Wooseok tersenyum manis, mengarahkan sebelah tangannya untuk bermain-main dengan ujung _sweatshirt_ Seungyoun. Lihat saja, sebentar lagi tangan itu bakal mendarat di paha — mencari celah di balik celana pendek yang Seungyoun anggap sebagai pelengkap fesyen hariannya. Wooseok pernah bilang ia punya obsesi dengan kaki yang putih, mulus, dan jenjang (bukan cuma soal dirinya, omong-omong); jadi mohon maklum kalau bagian-bagian itu yang dipilihnya sebagai pembuka ministrasi. Gerbang awalnya sebelum mengungkung dan menciumi Seungyoun sampai tak ada lagi suara lain yang mereka dengar selain degup jantung, napas yang terengah-engah, desah yang tertahan, dan silabel nama yang berat terucap.

“Gimana kalau kita coba?” tanya Wooseok di tengah kesibukannya mengapresiasi satu per satu tato Seungyoun dengan sentuhan lembut.

“Coba apaan.” Sahut Seungyoun setengah hati, karena memang _mood-_nya sekarang sedang tidak ingin diajak berdiskusi. Maunya mengekspresikan diri dengan gerak tubuh saja. Ia lupa kalau ini Wooseok; yang hobi membuat pasangan berpikir di tengah-tengah proses bercinta.

“Mengekspos Kak Seungwoo. Biar kamu tahu betapa nakalnya ia di ranjang.”

“Astaga, Seok.” Seungyoun menutup muka, begitu bodohnya menyangka bahasan _kink_ Seungwoo tak akan diungkit-ungkit lagi. Kalau begini ya Seungyoun …

Seungyoun kangen.

Ingin Seungwoo berada di sini dan mendekap mereka penuh sayang.

“Kamu pakai aja tuh _lingerie-_nya sekarang. Nanti kita main sampai dia pulang dan melihat kita senang-senang nggak ajak-ajak. Kita tunggu gimana reaksinya. Hehehehe.”

Tawa Wooseok biasanya terdengar seperti lonceng kecil yang membuat hati Seungyoun terasa hangat dan berbunga-bunga. Namun ada kalanya tawa Wooseok juga terdengar seperti tawa penghuni rumah berhantu di film-film horor.

“Nggak usah pakai _lingerie-lingerie_!”

“Lah ngapain kamu beli … kalau nggak dipakai, Sayang.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yang dibeli seungyoun mungkin [semacam ini](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/32/8a/90/328a9087cf2b95395c0f9b42ef52d001.jpg) hmm.


	2. second talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **warning:** banyak percakapan tentang kink dan bdsm-related stuff, meski dalam konteks humor. lalu ... keberadaan wooseok di sini saja sesungguhnya sudah jadi warning.
> 
> **tmi:** pengetahuan bdsm saya juga terbilang terbatas, tapi kalau kalian orangnya kepoan dan tertarik baca-baca artikel tentang bdsm, bisa cek [laman ini](https://www.rewriting-the-rules.com/sex/bdsm-what-do-we-know/).
> 
> hehe. selamat baca ;)

“Oh, hai Kak. Selamat datang.”

Wooseok melambaikan tangan ke arah Seungwoo yang menatapnya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Tentu saja, siapa yang tidak bertanya-tanya tatkala melihat kekasihnya _nangkring_ di atas sofa dengan tubuh tanpa busana — ralat: hanya dibalut celana dalam. Padahal cuaca di luar cukup bagus, tidak sepanas biasanya (a.k.a simulasi neraka). Di dalam juga sudah dibantu dengan pendingin ruangan, jadi kenapa harus pakai acara buka-bukaan? Situ sengaja ingin membuat Seungwoo hilang fokus? Hmm. Berani sekali berasumsi Seungwoo masih punya fokus setelah sepuluh jam lebih memeras tenaga dan pikiran di kantor. Ia pulang untuk beristirahat. Ia pulang untuk disayang, bukan untuk main kode-kodean.

“Seok, mana bajumu?”

“Di kamar. Kenapa? mau ambilin?”

Ya ampun. Rasanya di rumah ini Seungwoo benar-benar diperlakukan seperti kepala pelayan. Dengan sepasang tuan muda yang kadang tingkahnya membuat Seungwoo pening dan mempertanyakan faedah tinggal bersama.

“Ogah lah. Aku mau duduk di situ sambil nonton tivi, minggir.” Tunjuk Seungwoo ke arah sofa berukuran paling besar yang jelas masih dikuasai Wooseok. Bukannya mau memancing perkara, tapi sofa itu _spot_ kesayangan Seungwoo, _spot_ paling enak buat goler santai, bermalas-malasan sejenak sebelum melanjutkan aktivitas. Ia juga tidak bermaksud sok-sok menghindar dari godaan. Toh tujuan dan asal muasal Wooseok pamer badan belum bisa dipastikan. Siapa tahu ia memang ingin unjuk hasil olahraga di gym selama dua minggu terakhir, atau …

Hmm.

“Kenapa nggak bareng sini aja? sama-sama bau keringat, nggak usah kebanyakan gaya.” Wooseok menepuk-nepuk punggung sofa, memberi isyarat pada Seungwoo untuk bergabung daripada berebut tempat duduk.

Hmmm.

Seungwoo belum bergerak, kini malah memicingkan mata penuh curiga. Ia mulai mengamati Wooseok dari atas ke bawah, mencari sesuatu yang bisa jadi bukti untuk menguatkan sejumlah asumsi di kepala. Dan benar saja, dari jarak satu meter ia bisa melihat bercak-bercak merah keunguan yang menyebar di sekitar leher dan dada Wooseok. Bercak itu bukan bekas main gincu, apalagi digigit nyamuk. Bodoh sekali Seungwoo bila tidak lekas sadar dan menodong Wooseok dengan pertanyaan gamblang:

“Kamu habis main sama Youn, ya?”

“Huh, main?” Wooseok meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibir sambil memiringkan kepala, persis seperti protagonis film animasi yang menggemaskan dan penuh dengan rasa ingin tahu. Namun karena Seungwoo sudah menjadi saksi sisi beringasnya selama setahun terakhir, _no, no,_ tidak semudah itu ia akan terkibuli, _Ferguso_.

“Oke, aku ganti pertanyaan. Kamu habis bikin Youn nangis dan terkapar tak berdaya di atas kasur?”

Mendengar pertanyaan versi blak-blakan dari Seungwoo, Wooseok langsung tertawa geli sampai hampir terguling dari sofa. “Jahat banget. Nggak lah, kita cuma sekali doang mainnya. Terus dia capek, pamit tidur dulu.”

“Ya siapa yang tahu? kamu kan sadis, Seok.” ujar Seungwoo enteng, mengingatkan Wooseok kembali pada diskusi singkat mereka terkait preferensi dan kecenderungan mereka di ranjang. Ia dan kedua kekasihnya memang belum secara rutin menjadikan topik tersebut sebagai pokok bahasan, namun bukan berarti mereka cuek dan punya prinsip biarkan semua mengalir apa adanya. Mereka ingin memperlakukan satu sama lain dengan sebaik-baiknya, mencurahkan perhatian sebesar-besarnya — ehm, meski ada saja pihak yang masih sungkan mengungkapkan isi hati. Ehm, Seungwoo bicara soal dirinya sendiri, _terutama saat berhadapan dengan Seungyoun._ Kalau dengan Wooseok, sejauh ini, tak ada angin tak ada hujan pun mereka biasa menjadikan hal-hal intim sebagai bahan bercandaan.

“Kak, kan aku udah bilang itu cuma hasil tes abal-abal yang kudapat di internet. Aku memang punya _kink_ tertentu, tapi belum berminat melabeli diriku sebagai dominan apalagi sadis, karena toh kita nggak bakal melakukan praktik BDSM dalam waktu dekat. Ish. Aku bukan Jinhyuk.” Omel Wooseok, tidak ingin imej lucunya tergantikan dengan imej-imej nakal. Ia paham kapan Seungwoo serius dan bercanda, namun ia menganggap, terlalu sering dipanggil ‘sadis’ bisa membuat orang-orang di lingkaran terdekat mereka salah paham, atau menggodanya habis-habisan. Jinhyuk misalnya, sudah tak terhitung berapa kali mengiriminya _link_ menuju laman komunitas BDSM, mengajak Wooseok bertukar partner — atau yang lebih ekstrem: sekalian main berlima. _Edan_. Entah serius atau tidak, Wooseok butuh stok air suci untuk menyemprot wajah Jinhyuk sewaktu-waktu. Kalau di rumah ini Wooseok sering disebut-sebut sebagai yang paling liar, ingatlah bahwa di atas langit masih ada langit. Wooseok masih belum ada apa-apanya dibanding Jinhyuk yang beberapa kali mencoba _roleplay_ dengan kekasihnya di area publik. Tinggal tunggu waktu saja sampai kawan satu itu mengaku punya kecenderungan ekshibionis.

“Lagian jadi sadis juga nggak seenak udel ninggalin anak orang nangis kali, Kak. _Aftercare, aftercare_.” Wooseok melipat tangan dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, menceramahi singkat kekasihnya tentang ilmu penting tidak penting yang ia dapat selama berselancar di forum eksplorasi dan membaca artikel-artikel dinamika pasangan muda. “Jangan-jangan kamu aja yang pengen lihat Youn nangis dalam kungkunganmu, hilih.”

“Mulai ngawur dia, Bung.” Seungwoo memutar bola mata, lalu menghampiri Wooseok hanya untuk menjitak dahinya.

Bukan Wooseok namanya bila pasrah-pasrah saja menerima serangan. Ditariknya Seungwoo sampai jarak pandang mereka sejajar, sampai yang bersangkutan ikut terduduk di atas sofa. Seungwoo sudah menutup mata, bersiap-siap mendapatkan jitakan balik, namun tak disangka-sangka, Wooseok mendorongnya ke belakang hingga punggungnya menempel pada dudukan busa. Badan Seungwoo yang sudah pegal, makin pegal lagi ketika Wooseok (sengaja) menjadikannya sebagai alas berbaring. Jujur Seungwoo suka dipeluk dan memeluk, suka juga mendapati orang-orang tersayang bergelayut dan menempel ke tubuhnya seperti kungkang. Tapi kalau sedang tidak fit, alih-alih gemas, Seungwoo justru merasa tersiksa. “Seok … duduk. Berat.” Keluhnya lirih.

“Hmm, hmm.” Wooseok tidak beranjak, malah mengusap-usapkan pipi dan menelungkupkan mukanya ke area dada Seungwoo. _Literally_ ndusel seperti kucing. _Gimana nggak geli. Dasar Meng,_ batin Seungwoo sambil memijat kening (namun toh beberapa detik kemudian ia menggerakkan sebelah tangan untuk mengelus-elus kepala kekasihnya dengan lembut). Dulu Wooseok pernah bilang begini: bila Seungyoun adalah bantal guling, maka Seungwoo adalah _spring bed _baginya. Seungwoo kira itu semacam metafora yang Wooseok rangkai untuk menggambarkan hangatnya hubungan mereka bertiga, tapi setelah dipikirkan dengan akal jernih, Wooseok ternyata mengartikannya secara harfiah. Oalah.

“Kamu sering bilang aku mungil, Kak. Sekarang dibilang berat. Yang konsisten dong.” Wooseok mengangkat kepala, menatap Seungwoo dengan senyum tipis yang membuat hati siapa saja mendadak berdebar-debar. Tak terkecuali Seungwoo. Keinginannya untuk marah-marah langsung menguap entah kemana, tergantikan oleh rencana mendekap Wooseok dan menghadiahinya seribu kecupan. Hhh, dasar manusia. Lemahnya memang sama yang manis-manis.

“Kamu jangan mancing.” — _mancing aku untuk berbuat yang tidak-tidak_, bisik Seungwoo ketika Wooseok mulai mendekatkan jarak di antara wajah mereka. Haruskah ia mengingatkan kekasihnya kalau ia sedang tidak berpakaian, dan menindih tubuhnya seakan-akan itu hal yang lazim dilakukan? Pasalnya, dilihat dari sudut manapun, mereka nampak seperti _otw_ berbuat mesum di ruang tamu daripada _otw _bergulat. Ya iyalah.

“Kalau aku emang mau mancing Kak Seungwoo gimana?” tanya Wooseok, lagi-lagi dengan raut sok polos. Mohon diingat, ini orang yang beberapa hari lalu menodongnya di atas kasur dengan pistol mainan sambil berbisik, _“Kak, kayaknya asik kalo kita nyoba edgeplay suatu hari nanti. Pakai pistol beneran, hehe.”_ — Dih, apa tadi dia bilang? Bukan Jinhyuk? Dalam kacamata Seungwoo, mereka berdua seleranya sebelas dua belas. Bedanya yang satu sudah santai mengakui 1001 _kink_ yang dimiliki, sementara yang lain masih dalam masa pencarian. Ck. Bukannya Seungwoo tak suka, toh ia sendiri juga punya preferensi. Ia hanya … khawatir? Entah ia yang terlalu sensitif atau bagaimana, tapi rasa-rasanya belum pas bagi mereka bertiga untuk menuju ke jenjang yang lebih menantang? Mereka ini terbilang nekat menerapkan poliamori — walau sudah diawali dengan diskusi panjang yang menguras waktu dan pikiran, bahkan sempat mengarah pada perselisihan sengit. Bila kepercayaan dirinya sedang jatuh, Seungwoo jadi suka bertanya-tanya, apakah mereka bisa bertahan sampai lima tahun, sepuluh tahun, lima puluh tahun ke depan? Dekat sama Seungyoun saja belum 100%, membahagiakan Wooseok saja masih dipertanyakan, kok mau ajak main yang aneh-aneh.

“Kak. Kamu diem sambil memandangiku kosong gitu mirip Youn, deh.” Wooseok iseng menarik hidung Seungwoo, membuat yang ditarik mengaduh dan tersadar sudah melamunkan hal-hal yang belum tentu terjadi di masa depan. “Kalau ada yang ganggu pikiran ya ceritain ke kita-kita. jangan dipendam sendiri, nanti sakit lho.”

Seungwoo menggeleng pelan, “Nggak kok. nggak ada apa-apa.”

“Hmm.” Wooseok mengernyitkan dahi, masih belum percaya-percaya amat dengan jawaban Seungwoo, tapi ia berusaha agar percakapan mereka tetap berjalan menyenangkan. Seungwoo sendiri juga jadi tidak enak karena menghancurkan _mood_, kebiasaan banget _overthink _datang tak diundang. Gara-gara ini dia jadi bulan-bulanan Wooseok karena kepergok menangis selepas sesi bercinta. Seungyoun pernah beberapa kali melihatnya menangis sebelum tidur, tapi ia cuma bisa puk-puk dan memberinya pelukan erat, tidak berani bertanya apa-apa, dan Seungwoo pun belum tentu siap mencurahkan segalanya.

…

“Kak, pernah denger gak kalau prinsip BDSM itu komunikasi yang bagus dan saling percaya?”

“Hah. Katanya kamu nggak tertarik praktik BDSM dalam waktu dekat?”

“Emang nggak.” Seungwoo merasakan dahinya dikecup oleh Wooseok, sesuatu yang sadar tidak sadar selalu ia lakukan untuk menenangkan orang lain. “Akhir-akhir ini aku hanya suka baca hal-hal yang berkaitan dengan itu, dapet cerita langsung dari Jinhyuk juga. _'Most people involved in BDSM stress the importance of everything being consensual'_, banyak negosiasi tentang hal-hal yang disukai, hal-hal yang nggak nyaman mereka lakukan, sampai ada yang secara formal bikin ceklis dan kontrak. Prosesinya hati-hati sekali, jauh dari stereotip kebanyakan orang. Lalu aku sekelibat kepikiran aja, kalau soal konsensual, komunikasi dan saling percaya … bukankah itu prinsip sebuah hubungan secara umum?”

“Uh … iya.” Entah kenapa, Seungwoo semacam merasa tersindir. Ia tidak tahu Wooseok mengangkat topik begini karena sadar ia (dan mungkin Seungyoun? atau malah dirinya sendiri?) masih belum sepenuhnya terbuka, atau murni ingin cerita saja. Tapi yang jelas … ia paham. Ada saatnya mereka harus berhenti bercanda tentang hal-hal intim dan mulai berbicara serius bila memang ingin saling memahami satu sama lain. Silakan bila mau menggoda Wooseok dengan label 'dominan' atau 'sadis', namun suatu hari ia butuh duduk bersama dengan Wooseok sambil bertanya, _“Gimana pandanganmu soal dominan?”_ — ya, semacam itu.

“Hehe. Aku nggak bermaksud persuasi Kak Woo biar jadi budakku lho, kalau budak cinta boleh sih.” Wooseok mengelus-elus pipi Seungwoo dengan kedua tangan, kemudian mengecup bibirnya singkat. Seungwoo merasa kecolongan, tapi ia senang-senang saja — malah mengubah posisi agar mereka lebih leluasa saling menyentuh dan menumpahkan hasrat. Benar, kalau soal begini ia mau-mau saja jadi budak cinta; mengapresiasi Wooseok dengan kata-kata manis, menghujaninya dengan percik-percik pujian.

“Aku belum mandi lho, Seok.” Seungwoo mengingatkan di tengah-tengah sesi ciuman. Wooseok yang sudah kadung terbawa suasana langsung cemberut. Seolah-olah momen spesialnya bermanja-manja dengan Seungwoo direbut secara paksa. Untung rasa sebal itu tidak berlangsung lama, karena tak lama, terdengar suara perut keroncongan yang membuat keduanya saling melempar senyum.

“Daripada butuh mandi, kayaknya kita lebih butuh makan, deh, Kak.”

“Kan udah, ini kamu lagi makan aku.”

“Ih!” Wooseok memukuli lengan Seungwoo, dengan kesal bercampur geli. Mana ada ciuman bisa bikin kenyang. “Tapi Kak Woo tumben deh gak beli makanan di luar? beneran capek ya? kalau capek mending istirahat aja, nggak usah main sama aku.”

“Siapa yang bilang mau main sama kamu? kan cium-cium doang.” Ujar Seungwoo sambil terkekeh. Ia memang berniat tidak ingin banyak bergerak malam ini, transfer kasih sayang cukup dengan peluk dan cium saja. Wooseok tidak bakal protes, karena ia sebelumnya sudah main bareng Seungyoun, kan? Meski ia tidak tahu sejauh mana mereka main. Haha, itu tidak penting. yang penting ia tahu kedua kekasihnya tidak sedang bertengkar dan saling diam karena hal-hal sepele seperti yang kerap terjadi. “Aku habis ini mau mandi dulu, terus beres-beres barang. Nanti kita order makanan dari resto langganan saja, ya. bangunin Youn kalau perlu.”

“Yah. Yaaah.” Ada raut kekecewaan yang Wooseok tampakkan. Seungwoo pun menepuk-nepuk punggung dan membisikinya dengan kata-kata penyemangat semacam “Sabar ya Seok, masih ada besok. Mumpung _weekend._”

“Besok aku mau ketemuan sama editor, omong-omong. Nggak bisa tidur cantik sampai siang. Nggak bisa main-main juga karena pasti suruh garap revisi cepat-cepat. Cuih. Kalian liburan, akunya kerja.”

“Haish, main sama Youn nggak cukup, ya?” tanya Seungwoo, menanggapi keluhan Wooseok. Ia iseng saja sebetulnya, tanpa ada pikiran untuk oleng dari rencana awal. Ya … walau ia sendiri tak berani jamin selepas makan nanti bakal berhasil melewatkan sesi tambahan atau tidak. Apalagi kalau nanti mereka komplit bertiga dengan percakapan yang bisa menjurus kapan saja.

“Hmm, hmmm.”

_Bergumam begitu siapa yang bisa mengerti,_ komentar Seungwoo dalam hati. Hmm-nya Wooseok sudah seperti meong-nya kucing. Seungwoo jadi makin percaya konspirasi Wooseok adalah titisan _meng_; mulai dari gemasnya, sampai sikap dan pergerakannya yang kadang sulit terbaca. Ah. Ya sudahlah. Daripada terus-terusan diliputi rasa penasaran dan berakhir terbawa mager, Seungwoo bangkit dari sofa untuk melepaskan kemejanya yang sudah tidak karuan akibat dijadikan alas tidur dan bahan tarik-tarikan Wooseok saat mereka berciuman tadi.

“Dah, aku mau mandi dulu, Seok. mau ikutan?”

“Nggak, kecuali mau ngajakin _shower sex_.“

“….”

“Hahaha. Aku bercanda, Kak. Udah sana mandi sendiri!”

Ya ampun … jantung Seungwoo sudah mau copot begitu _shower sex_ disebut-sebut. Dikiranya Wooseok tahu ia diam-diam suka dengan beragam jenis kenakalan di kamar mandi. Tapi bukannya tidak mungkin, sih. Ia kadang khilaf menonton hal-hal berbau seperti itu di hadapan Wooseok. Wooseok juga kadang nyelonong masuk kamar waktu ia lagi ingin memanjakan diri … duh, kesannya mesum sekali. Seungwoo harus segera menenangkan diri dan pikirannya dengan guyuran air. Kapan-kapan saja, saat situasi sedang kondusif, ia akan mengaku pada Wooseok, dan Seungyoun, bahwa sebenarnya ia bukan hanya penikmat_ vanilla._ _Well, vanilla_ memang masih berada di urutan pertama karena Seungwoo orangnya _hopeless romantic_ dan suka hal-hal konvensional yang dilakukan pasangan kekasih ketika sedang bersama. Namun tidak berarti ia enggan mencoba hal-hal baru seperti halnya Wooseok. Bagaimanapun, ia lelaki muda yang sehat dan mudah terpengaruh konten visual.

Sebelum Wooseok menyadari muka dan telinganya yang sudah merah padam, baiknya ia beranjak dari ruangan ini dalam hitungan satu, dua —

“Kak Woo.”

“E-eh, iya?” Seungwoo tidak berani menoleh, menyibukkan diri dengan menyambar tas dan dokumen-dokumen kerja yang tergeletak di meja. Mau ia bawa ke kamar, ceritanya, sekalian mengambil pakaian ganti untuk dibawa ke kamar mandi.

“Hmm. Nanti saja deh.”

“….”

Maunya apa coba. Seungwoo tidak mau terjebak _overthinking_ lagi, jadi dengan santainya ia melangkah hingga sosok Wooseok tak lagi menggentayanginya di belakang (walau uh, ia masih tetap ada dalam pikiran). Begitu masuk kamar, tas dan dokumen dari ruang depan ia lemparkan ke dalam rak penyimpanan. Tidak perlu rapi-rapi, karena selepas mandi nanti ia bakal balik ke sini untuk bersih-bersih. Ia tidak mau dibilang jorok lagi oleh Seungyoun. Malu dong udah gede masih suka menelantarkan barang seperti anak kecil. Makanya ia menyempatkan diri buat menata dan mengecek kamar tiap malam. Karena ternyata kondisi kamar bersih dan wangi bisa membuat tidurnya lebih nyenyak. Ia jadi menyesal kenapa tidak membiasakannya sejak dulu kala.

Usai mengambil sepasang kaos dan celana santai, Seungwoo berlari menuju kamar mandi. Kali ini ia tidak ingin mampir ke kamar sebelah untuk mengecek kondisi Seungyoun, takut ganggu, karena Wooseok bilang ia kelelahan. Mungkin seharian ia garap sesuatu di depan PC, jadi pusing dan ingin tidur lebih awal. Biasanya ia yang semangat menyambutnya pulang dan menagih makanan; padahal dia juga bisa pesan sendiri dengan … simpanan uang yang nominalnya jelas lebih banyak dibanding miliknya dan Wooseok. Hng, makan makanan gratis jauh lebih enak, katanya. Nggak salah sih. “Ah. nanti kan juga dibangunin pas mau makan bareng.” bisik Seungwoo pada dirinya sendiri.

Detik ketika ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar mandi, Seungwoo mulai menangkap sesuatu yang ganjil.

_Ada seseorang di dalam._

Seungyoun kan lagi tidur, tamu juga tidak mungkin, masa iya ada bangsa lelembut numpang mandi? Tidak sopan sekali. Seungwoo menaikkan alis. Mencoba mengetuk-ngetuk, berharap suara-suara gemercik air dari dalam kamar mandi dan bayangan seseorang memainkan tutup kloset hanya halusinasinya saja.

“Permisi?”

…

“Seok, udah selesai?”

Lah. _Lah._

“Youn ….? Ini Kak Woo.”

Katanya lagi tidur, apa Seungyoun terbangun saat ia dan Wooseok sedang _sibuk_ berciuman di depan? Tapi kenapa dia harus tanya _'Seok, udah selesai?'_ segala, memang mereka habis ngapain … bukannya mereka sudah selesai bermain-main sejak tadi? Ataukah Seungyoun masuk kamar mandi dalam keadaan setengah sadar, alias masih ngantuk-ngantuk dan menganggap di rumah ini cuma ada dirinya dan Wooseok, sementara Seungwoo-nya belum pulang? _Make sense,_ sih. mengingat Seungyoun juga biasa mengigau dan bertingkah kacau saat tidur. Lihat saja, sepertinya di dalam ia terkaget-kaget sampai tak sengaja menjatuhkan botol … entah botol sampo atau sabun.

“K-Kak Woo?”

“Iya, aku mau mandi, Youn. masih lama?”

…

...

Kenapa mendadak hening? Apa Seungwoo salah bicara? Atau jangan-jangan Seungyoun ketiduran lagi di dalam. Perasaannya jadi campur aduk kalau tidak lekas dapat jawaban begini. Pikirannya juga jadi kemana-mana.

“Kak … pintunya nggak dikunci.”

_Hah, gimana?_ Seungwoo melongo. Tapi entah kenapa, tangannya otomatis bergerak untuk membuka pintu kamar mandi. Ia benar-benar tidak punya asumsi jelek apapun, sebelum akhirnya menangkap sosok Seungyoun di hadapan. Seungyoun yang memakai jaket warna oranye menyala-nyala milik Wooseok (yang pernah sekali dibilangnya norak), Seungyoun yang duduk di atas kloset dengan rambut setengah basah dan mengigit bibirnya malu-malu. Seungyoun yang—

…

_Brengsek._ Seungwoo sejenak menutup mata. Ia 99% yakin Wooseok adalah otak di balik semua ini. Dia benar-benar ingin membuatnya meluapkan apa yang ada dalam batin sesegera mungkin, ya? Apa begini definisi komunikasi yang dia maksudkan? Hmm? Hmmm? :)

Bisa-bisanya ia mempertemukan Seungwoo dan Seungyoun yang tidak memakai apa-apa di balik jaket oranye, selain _lingerie_ hitam yang mengekspos lekuk tubuh, menampakkan tato pistolnya secara terang-terangan — _di kamar mandi._

_Holy fucking shit._

“Youn, kamu ngapain?”

…

“Err, menggodamu?”


	3. third talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> chapter terakhir! c:  
hehe. senang sekali menulisnya, karena jujur ini ff bertema polyamory pertamaku.  
masih banyak yang ingin kueksplor tentang trio ubur-ubur. mungkin kapan-kapan aku mau nulis mereka lagi dalam universe yang sama. 
> 
> thank you udah baca sampai sini <3

“Kalau Kakak nggak suka, bakal aku lepas.”

Seungyoun menundukkan kepala, mendadak tak sanggup menatap Seungwoo secara langsung saking gugupnya. Jaket oranye yang ia kenakan serasa tak berguna karena hanya menutup penuh area punggung, sementara yang lain terpajang bebas bak lukisan di ekshibisi. Ini bukan pertama kalinya ia berdiri setengah telanjang di hadapan Seungwoo, tapi sekali lagi, ada kalanya Seungyoun memperlakukan Seungwoo seperti senior yang ia segani daripada sesosok kekasih. Di antara mereka masih ada tirai yang belum disingkap. Masih ada ratusan teka-teki yang belum terjawab. Yang mereka pahami kira-kira begini: _Aku mencintainya, dia mencintaiku, dan kita ingin saling membahagiakan. _Namun untuk perkara teknis, mereka dengan kagoknya mempertanyakan hal-hal sesederhana: _“Cukupkah kecupan singkat yang kuberi sebelum berangkat kerja?”_ dan _“Apa ia senang saat kupeluk erat menjelang tidur?”_

Gemas, ya? Sayangnya dalam pandangan Wooseok, mereka nampak seperti pasangan bodoh yang kurang banyak bicara dari hati ke hati dan ragu-ragu untuk melepas topeng publik di area privat. Padahal ketika bersama dengannya, dua orang itu sudah seperti monyet kabur dari kandang. _Tidak boleh,_ batin Wooseok tiap kali mencium gelagat aneh oknum Seungyoun atau Seungwoo, _mereka tidak boleh terus-terusan membatasi obrolan dan membedakan sikap seperti ini._

Karenanya, ketika Wooseok menemukan kotak cantik berisi _lingerie_ di atas lemari pakaian Seungyoun, hatinya langsung bergejolak. Asumsinya bahwa Seungyoun diam-diam menyukai eksplorasi seperti dirinya terbukti. Seungyoun terbuka dengan banyak hal baru, meski belum sanggup merealisasikannya cepat-cepat. Ia pun jadi terpikir, bagaimana reaksi Seungwoo ketika sadar bukan cuma Wooseok saja yang menganggap rasa sayang tak harus diekspresikan lewat cara-cara konvensional — melainkan mereka bertiga? :)

Untuk itulah ia di sini sekarang; memperhatikan dua kekasihnya yang _sengaja_ dipertemukan dalam situasi canggung, sekaligus cukup esensial.

“Oh. Nggak! — maksudku, k-kau boleh tetap memakainya.” Seungwoo berujar terbata-bata, sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang telinga. Mukanya yang sudah semerah tomat sejak Wooseok menyebutkan _shower sex,_ alias satu dari beberapa fantasi yang ia pendam dalam diam, jadi semakin merah seperti lobster bakar. “T-tapi kalau kau … ingin m-melakukannya sekarang, j-jangan di sini.”

_Pffft._ Wooseok menahan tawa begitu mendengar lanjutan percakapan mereka. _Kan._ Rencana Seungwoo untuk mandi dan beres-beres batal juga pada akhirnya setelah melihat Seungyoun muncul dalam kondisi _seseksi itu_. Wooseok yang (mengaku) paling tahan banting saja lepas kendali, walaupun permainan mereka tadi tak sampai pada babak penetrasi. Wooseok dan Seungyoun hanya saling merampas hak untuk bernapas, mencari friksi dalam jarak yang begitu sempit, dan berlomba-lomba meninggalkan tanda kepemilikan seperti dua remaja yang baru paham cara melampiaskan hasrat. _Simpan yang terbaik di akhir,_ kata orang. Wooseok juga tidak mau memonopoli Seungyoun yang memakai _lingerie_ sendirian, apalagi ia pernah sekali memergoki Seungwoo menonton video dewasa dengan konsep hampir serupa: tokoh satu menyambut kepulangan tokoh dua di atas ranjang dengan mengenakan celana dalam berenda dan kaus kaki berjaring, lalu mudah ditebak, mereka bercinta tanpa melepaskan pakaian masing-masing. _Hmm. _Akan menarik sekali melihat Seungwoo yang mengaku penikmat _vanilla_ mempraktikkannya. Kalau bisa sih di kamar mandi biar makin _kinky_ (_lol_) sambil sekalian mengguyur diri karena cuaca akhir-akhir ini membuat tubuh gampang gerah. Namun bila Seungwoo lebih memilih ranjang, ya … Wooseok bisa apa?

Begitu Wooseok mendekat untuk meninjau detail situasi, yang ia lihat pertama kali adalah sosok Seungwoo yang terduduk pasrah di lantai dan Seungyoun yang menunggangi pahanya dengan tatapan sendu. Mungkin sebenarnya Seungyoun ingin dipangku dan dipeluk seperti bayi, namun ia masih sadar diri. Perbandingan ukuran tubuh mereka tidak jauh-jauh amat; kalau mau pangku-pangkuan dan gendong-gendongan artinya siap menyiksa diri sendiri.

“Kak Woo nggak keberatan melakukannya denganku sekarang?”

Seungyoun memecah hening setelah satu menit lamanya mereka bergolak dengan isi kepala masing-masing. Wooseok terbatuk-batuk. rasanya ingin menggetok Seungyoun dan mengomel, _“Formal banget pake tanya-tanya lagi. Udah jelas-jelas dikasih lampu hijau!”_ — tapi untuk sementara, Wooseok tidak ingin menginterupsi dua manusia yang jauh dari kata polos namun sok-sok berlagak cupu terhadap satu sama lain. Mungkin nanti, setelah urat malu sudah putus dan mereka sadar tak ada salahnya menginisiasi hal-hal baru bersama pasangan. Mengapa harus menutup-nutupi kalau kamu punya kecenderungan submisif? Ingin dimanja? Ingin dipuja seperti raja? Atau sebaliknya, kalau mau menjajah dan punya fantasi liar menerkam mangsa ya silakan saja. Toh sudah sama-sama dewasa, tahu batas dan kadar ketahanan masing-masing.

“Aku berkeringat dan bau. T-tapi terserah,” Seungwoo menyandarkan kepala di ceruk leher Seungyoun, kemudian memberanikan diri melingkarkan tangan di area pinggangnya. “kamu ingin apa, bilang saja padaku.”

“Hnng,” kali ini Seungyoun mendekat untuk berbisik tepat di depan telinga Seungwoo. Dadanya berdebar-debar tak karuan, namun niatnya sudah terlanjur bulat. Sudah terlambat untuk menoleh ke belakang. “sentuh aku, Kak. Penuhi aku. Beri aku jejak-jejak yang bisa kurasakan sampai besok pagi.”

Wooseok tidak bisa mendengar dengan jelas, tapi begitu Seungyoun melepas jaket oranye, menarik satu pergelangan tangan Seungwoo dan menempelkan telapaknya tepat di atas revolver kebanggaan — Wooseok langsung paham ke mana arah percakapan mereka. Duh. Apa lagi? tentu saja mereka akan bercinta. Walau ia tak yakin mereka sanggup berpindah ke kamar dan melanjutkan prosesi di atas ranjang. Amati saja, keduanya sudah terjerat mantra satu sama lain begitu. Tinggal selangkah lagi sampai mereka mengabaikan dunia sekitar untuk fokus berciuman dan saling menyentuh. Belum juga nanti saat Seungwoo tahu Seungyoun sudah bermain dengan jemarinya sendiri di kamar mandi; menghabiskan hampir sebotol pelumas agar liangnya tak perlu repot-repot diketuk ulang sebelum menerima perjamuan. Dijamin ia malu berat sekaligus makin terpicu untuk mendorong Seungyoun hingga tiba di tapal batas.

“Jangan salahkan aku kalau kalian nanti main sampai bablas.” Wooseok menyeringai puas. Diam-diam merasa seperti tetua yang rajin melihat perkembangan putra-putranya sedikit demi sedikit, padahal hitungannya ia yang paling muda di rumah ini. Ia selalu berharap Seungyoun bisa lebih vokal di hadapan Seungwoo tanpa menjadikan Wooseok sebagai perantara; dan bertanya-tanya kapan Seungwoo bakal jujur pada Seungyoun tentang apa yang ia rasakan. Dikiranya Wooseok cuma pernah memergoki Seungwoo menikmati film biru? Hah. Sadar atau tidak sadar, Seungwoo itu lumayan sering berceletuk, _“Apa Youn tidak ingin sesekali ada di atas? ride my dick or something.”_ atau _“Mungkin nggak ya, Youn bakal suka memerintah di ranjang seperti Seok?”_ — seolah-olah hal tersebut bukan pertanda bahwa ia punya _kink_ dan tertarik dengan bahasan _power exchange_ lebih dari yang ia kira. Menurut dia kenapa Wooseok suka bercanda tentang hal-hal berbau BDSM? Bukan cuma karena ia dekat dengan Jinhyuk dan menyukai eksplorasi, tahu.

“Kak … Kak Woo bilang jangan di sini. Pindah yuk.” Seungyoun mengguncang lengan Seungwoo dan sejenak menghentikannya mengecup permukaan di depan mata. Suaranya sedikit parau akibat terlalu sering mendesah, padahal Seungwoo belum melakukan apa-apa selain menarik pelan tali _lingerie_ dan menyelipkan usapan jemari di balik kain tipis berenda yang menutupi area dadanya. Tapi Seungwoo juga tak punya hak mengomentari sensitifnya tubuh sang kekasih; sementara ia sendiri gagal diam tiap Seungyoun bergerak maju, membuat bagian bawah mereka berhimpitan dan saling bertegur sapa. Untung, _untung saja_ Seungwoo masih memakai celana. Kalau tidak, keinginan untuk menelusuk di antara selangkangan mungkin sudah tak terbendung lagi.

“Mau aku gendong seperti pengantin? Ah. Jangan. Bahaya. Nanti kita jatuh bareng.”

“Kak …” Seungyoun memanyunkan bibir, tak menyangka akan digoda dalam situasi seperti ini. Melihat reaksi lucu dari Seungyoun, Seungwoo lantas tergelak dan mengusap-usap punggungnya. Wooseok yang masih duduk bertopang dagu sambil mengawasi tingkah mereka jadi sedikit iri. Ia tidak bohong saat mengatakan mereka mirip sepasang gebetan yang masih talik ulur menyatakan cinta daripada sepasang kekasih yang sudah menghabiskan setahun bersama — jujur, mereka lucu sekali. Meski demikian, ia percaya Seungwoo dan Seungyoun tak akan lama-lama membiarkannya menganggur. Cepat atau lambat mereka akan menangkap keberadaannya dan bersamaan memeluk Wooseok seperti sepasang beruang _grizzly._ Cih, sebal juga kalau ingat bahwa hidupnya dikelilingi lelaki setinggi 180 hingga 185 senti. sudah takdir kali ya mengencani spesies gedung pencakar langit.

Dan benar saja, tanpa harus menunggu terlalu lama, Seungwoo berjalan melewatinya sambil menggandeng tangan Seungyoun. Mereka tidak bertukar sapa, tidak juga memberikan kode-kode tertentu seperti jentikan jari atau tepukan di pundak. Namun kerlingan mata dari Seungyoun beberapa detik sebelum masuk kamar seolah menyampaikan pesan terselubung: _Seok, kutunggu di dalam. Mari lanjutkan apa yang tadi belum kita selesaikan._

Ha. Memangnya mereka sedang terlibat bisnis gelap?

“Apakah Seok yang menyuruhmu membeli dan memakai _ini_?” adalah hal pertama yang Seungwoo tanyakan setelah menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas ranjang. Ia tidak menunjuk secara langsung, namun Seungyoun — yang nampaknya masih betah memposisikan diri di atas pangkuan Seungwoo, langsung paham maksud dari _ini _dan menggeleng-geleng kuat.

“Terus aja aku yang dicurigai. Plis, sadar diri dong kalau kalian juga mesum.”

Begitu Wooseok yang kini bersandar di pintu kamar sambil menyilangkan tangan menyahut, kedua kekasihnya menoleh dalam waktu bersamaan. Seungyoun menjulurkan lidah, dan Seungwoo terlihat jelas sedang menahan tawa.

“Capek lihat kalian sok-sok polos dan cupu. Udah main aja, aku lihat dari sini.”

“Hoo. Yakin?” wah ampas sekali Cho Seungyoun. Pakai memprovokasi Wooseok dengan cara menarik tali hitam yang melingkari bagian pinggulnya segala. Mengapa dia harus memilih desain _lingerie_ yang memiliki banyak tali? Nggak sekalian beli model _harness_, ditambah _garterbelt_ dan kaos kaki jaring yang membalut paha? Itu selera Jinhyuk banget, sih. Wooseok ogah disamakan seleranya dengan sobat mesum bintang lima; meski harus diakui, dia punya mata elang dalam memilih barang-barang tertentu di toko _mainan_ khusus orang dewasa, dan secara tidak langsung menulari Wooseok 1001 info penting tidak penting perkara ranjang yang dia miliki dan dapatkan lewat pengalaman.

“Biarkan dia, nanti kalau nggak kuat bakal ke sini juga.” Seungwoo tak banyak berkomentar. Fokus mengelus tengkuk Seungyoun, lalu kembali mengajaknya berciuman. _Hmm, kelihatan tak peduli, tapi yang satu ini juga sama saja,_ geram Wooseok. Dari tempatnya berdiri ia bisa menangkap lirikan sensual yang sengaja diberikan Seungwoo padanya — ketika ia sibuk menjilat bibir Seungyoun dan menarik braserinya ke atas untuk bermain-main dengan kedua putingnya. _Bangsat._ Erangan lemah dari Seungyoun juga sama sekali tidak membantu. Malah mengingatkan Wooseok pada proses yang mereka jalani sekitar satu jam lalu. Ia lemah — lemah sekali ketika kekasihnya sedang dalam posisi mengangkat bendera putih. Hanya sanggup merengek. Menerima. Mendesah. Padahal sebelumnya mereka beradu mulut seperti tak ada esok hari. Dalam posisi demikian, biasanya Wooseok tak segan untuk memberi gigitan brutal dan cengkeraman bertubi-tubi di seluruh permukaan yang mampu ia jangkau.

(Itu menjelaskan kenapa kadang bekas kecup dan tanda jajahan di tubuh Seungyoun, atau Seungwoo, lebih banyak dibanding yang ada di tubuhnya sendiri.)

“Seungyoun, Sayang, kau tahu? kau … sangat cocok memakai ini.”

_Here it comes._

Ketika Seungwoo menjadikan tubuh di hadapannya sebagai altar pemujaan; pujian apapun, bahkan kadang yang terdengar memalukan pun bakal keluar dari mulutnya. Seungyoun biasanya sering terjebak dan ikut menjalani proses dengan lembut, pelan-pelan, dan penuh kasih sayang. Tipikal misionari. Hanya saja, kali ini mereka belajar terbuka dengan preferensi dan fantasi masing-masing. Mulai menunjukkan ekspresi suka-tidak suka terhadap perubahan dinamika sekecil apapun selama bercinta.

“Apa kau membelinya untukku dan Wooseok? atau untuk koleksi saja?”

Seungyoun refleks menutup muka dengan sebelah tangan, namun Seungwoo menarik dan mengecup jemari mungilnya satu per satu. Menatap matanya teduh sebagai pertanda bahwa ia siap mendengar pengakuan apapun, dan siap untuk mengakui apapun ketika nanti Seungyoun mempertanyakan hal serupa.

“Aku … iseng.”

“Tapi kamu suka?”

“I-iya.” Setelah tercenung beberapa detik, Seungyoun menyandarkan beban, menenggelamkan dirinya dalam dekapan Seungwoo. “Ingin dipuji.”

“Memakai pakaian bermerek, pakaian santai, atau beragam jenis _lingerie_ pun kamu tetap indah, Sayang.” Bisik Seungwoo, kemudian membalik posisi mereka sehingga kini ia bisa memandangi tubuh Seungyoun dengan lebih leluasa. Benar kata Wooseok, debaran Seungwoo terpacu jauh lebih cepat ketika Seungyoun berada dalam kungkungannya; ketika Seungyoun berbaring di atas ranjang dengan harapan-harapan kecil di tiap kedipan mata. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan waktu dan kesempatan, Seungwoo menunduk untuk memberi Seungyoun kecupan di perut, di dada — dan membawa tangannya menyusuri setiap sudut dengan hati-hati. Ia berhenti hanya untuk mengusap-usap tato permanen yang pernah dibilang Seungyoun begitu berharga dan memiliki banyak arti, juga untuk mendengar Seungyoun memanggil namanya ragu-ragu.

“Tapi aku paling suka saat kamu tidak memakai apa-apa. Telanjang.” Seungwoo mengaku dengan senyum tipis, yang membuat Seungyoun tersipu dan ingin bersembunyi di balik selimut.

“—Kak Woo. Itu rayuan andalanku. Jangan curi sembarangan.”

…

“Oh. Hai, Seok. Sudah nggak kuat?”

Wooseok merangkak naik ke ranjang, duduk di samping Seungyoun dan mengusap-usap kepalanya. “Youn, Youn, kamu kok mau-maunya berkencan dengan lelaki culun dan hobi plagiat seperti Kak Woo. Kupikir seleramu tinggi.”

“Bilang begitu kayak kamu tadi nggak ikutan menggodaku saja.” Sindir Seungwoo, bergerak untuk mencubit pipi Wooseok. Yang dicubit pun merengut dan mengomel, tapi tentu tidak berlangsung lama; karena mereka sama-sama tahu jalan mana yang akan mereka tuju. Apa yang lebih ingin mereka _praktikkan_ sekarang daripada saling mengejek dan mempertahankan harga diri.

Seperti sebuah ucapan permisi, Wooseok mengecup singkat bibir Seungwoo.

“Kamu atau aku, Kak?”

“Aku lah. Siapa suruh nggak ngajakin Youn main sampai selesai.”

Seungyoun menghela napas panjang.

“Kalian ini. Buruan sebelum _mood_-ku hilang dan ingin tidur saja.”

**fin.**


End file.
